


I Remember

by Sunny11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny11/pseuds/Sunny11
Summary: Draco and Harry attend their eighth year at Hogwarts. Together.One evening near the end of the year they recall they time at Hogwarts and think about what they want to do after their graduation.Info:In this Fiction Voldemort was killed when he tried to kill Baby Harry.





	1. First year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@infinitelydrarry on instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40infinitelydrarry+on+instagram).



"Do you remember our first day?" Draco asks the dark haired boy next to him.

"Of course I do. I thought one must be mad to run head first into a brick wall." Harry chuckles and intertwines his fingers with Draco´s.  
The two of them sit on a couch in the eighth year common room, watching the crackling fire.

"Unbelievable that was eight years ago. We´ll be out of school in about one and a half months." Harry says.

"Yeah." Draco sighs, "I still need to choose what I want to do after school. Mother wants me to study magical law but that´s not really what I want."

"What do you want then?" Harry asks and turns his head towards the blond.

"I don´t know and that´s the problem. The only thing I know for sure right now is that I always wanted to spend time with you." Draco looks at Harry as well and has to smile.

"You always wanted to spend time with me? Doesn´t seem like that in the first two years." 

"Can we forget about first year? And maybe second year as well?" 

"Never." Harry laughs.

### First year

"It´s true then. Famous Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts. My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The blond boy extends his hand waiting for the other to take it.

"Seems like you know my name already. Nice to meet you anyway." Harry takes the hand and shakes it.

 

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat yelled when it barely touched Draco´s gelled back hair. The blond gets up and walks over to the Slytherin table where his so called friends, Crabbe and Goyle, are already sitting.  
He sits down and doesn´t pay attention anymore until a certain ravenhaired boy is called to the hat.  
When he sits down and the hat is placed on his head the hall went silent. After a couple of minutes, when the tension could be cut with a knife the hat yells out:

"Slytherin!"

At once the whole table stands up and applauds while Harry walks over and takes the seat next to Draco.

"Seems like we´re gonna spend a lot of time together then." Draco says and Harry smiles.  
Later that evening, when they reach the dungeons and inspect their dorms Draco makes sure that Harry gets the bed on the right side of his own and Blaise, his closest friend so far, gets the bed on the left. Crabbe and Goyle take the left over beds without a word.

 

When their first class starts, Transfiguration by Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, Draco sits next to Blaise and looks out for Harry. He doesn´t show up until twenty minutes into the lesson. Together with a red haired boy.

Draco rolls his eyes to focus on his work again and the only thing he hears before it´s silent again is:

"Or better into a map? In case you need one to find your seats." 

Both of them sit down and start to take out their things.

"I´m Ron Weasley by the way." The redhead whispers and Harry introduces himself as well.

After this Harry starts to spend more time with the redhead and a girl with bushy hair, whose name is Hermione Granger. He comes back to the dorms shortly before curfew and he sits with them during lunch and dinner.  
Draco can only watch from the sideline and a dark feeling start to grow in his belly. A feeling he can´t name. A feeling he didn´t knew before.

One night after christmas, when Harry gets up in the middle of the night again, Draco decides to follow him. He needs to know where his friend is going off to.  
He follows the blackhaired boy up the stairs where he sees how Harry meets up with Hermione and Ron. The trio walks out the castle towards the groundskeepers hut. When the door is closed again Draco slowly walks towards the window right next to it from where he has a good look at the four persons.  
He doesn´t know how long he stood there when he hears the half giant asking who is standing at the window. Draco turns on his heels and runs back up to the castle where he directly walks to Professor McGonagalls office.  
He needs to tell her that those bloody Gryffindors tricked Harry into breaking the rules.  
She calls the trio into her office and starts a lecture about curfew and why students aren´t allowed to wander around school grounds at night before she takes fifty points from each of them.

"I´m sorry Professor I think I don´t quite understand. You said the four of us?" He asks with his voice getting higher and shaky. His confident smile is gone.

"As noble as your intentions were, you also left your bed after curfew so you heard correclty. I take fifty points from each of you and you´ll all be getting detention."

The four of them leave the office in silence. Harry says "Goodbye" to Ron and Hermione at the stairs and walks down to the dungeons with Draco. 

"I´m sorry I told Professor McGonagall." Draco starts.

"Leave it Draco. You wanted to get them into trouble. You wanted us to get detention but I don´t know why." Harry interrupts.

"Yes but-"  
"Don´t even try to defend yourself. Just leave me alone ok?" Harry storms into their dorm and practically jumps into the four poster bed pulling the blanket over his head.

Draco tries to hold tears back. Tears he didn´t even know where there. He hadn´t cried since he was a child. His father hates it and says it´s a sign of weakness. And Malfoy´s aren´t weak.  
He goes to bed as well and blows out the candle on his nightstand thinking about what happened minutes before.

Harry doesn´t speak with Draco until the night of their detention with Hermione and Ron. Filch, the caretaker, brings them to Hagrid who explains that they will go into the forbidden forest to find out what happened to a unicorn. 

"Ron, Hermione you come with me, Harry you´ll go with Malfoy." Hagrid says.

"Fine but I´ll have Fang then." Draco says looking at the large dog sitting next to the groundskeeper.

"Oh sure but be aware that Fang is a big coward." And with that the little group walks into the forest.  
At the second crossing Harry and Draco turn right while Hermione, Ron and Hagrid turn left. The two of them walk down the small path looking around and listen to every sound they could hear in the distance.  
When they wandered around for another hour they found the unicorn. Hagrid and the other two arrive after twenty minutes and Hagrid figures out that the unicorn died because it fell badly over one of the big roots growing out the floor.

Back at the dorm Harry goes back to bed immediatly and Draco doesn´t get the chance to apologize again.  
He took the last days to figure ot that the growing, dark feeling in hiy stomach is jealousy. And next to it he found guilt that build up since the day he got detention. 

The two boys don´t really speak for the left weeks of the year.  
When Slytherin wins the house cup and everybody is cheering and celebrating Harry gets up to sit with Ron and Hermione on the Gryffindor table, leaving Draco behind.  
Harry also shares a compartement with the two Gryffindors at the train ride back and leaves the platform without glancing back. 

 

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, I remember. And I'm sorry was such an arsehole. I should not have wandered around at night just so I can see my friends. I should have listened to you and stayed in bed." Harry recalls with his fingers playing with Draco's soft, platinum blond hair.

"You're right with that. If you'd listened to me there would have been no reason for that duel in Lockharts club in second year. By the way I'm still sorry I broke your nose back then." Draco chuckles with his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I should have spoke with you when we met at the station."

#### Second Year

Draco looks around the people standing on platform 9 3/4 but fails to spot a certain ravenhaired boy. Fifteen minutes before the train leaves he says goodbye to his mother and father and sits down in a compartment with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. He spend a lot of time with Pansy and Blaise over the summer since their parents are friends.  
About ten minutes later a group of redheads enters the train followed by Ron and Hermione at the end.  
Behind them Draco can spot Harry. He follows the skinny boy with his eyes when he walks by the compartment door.  
Deep down Draco hopes for Harry to look back at him or something. Just giving Draco a signal that they'll talk later. But nothing of it happened.

During the feast Harry sits opposite Draco without looking at him once.

During the first few weeks Harry ignores Draco.  
Draco starts to feel the jealousy of last year again every time he sees Harry with Ron and Hermione.  
And with that jealousy he starts to develop a certain hate towards the redhead and the girl with the bushy hair. And, how he would realise later, towards Harry.

His emotions come out like an explosion when Harry and Draco are about to duel in Professor Lockharts duel club. Professor Quirrell left Hogwarts after too many students made fun of his stuttering and Fred and George played a trick or two too much on him.  
His replacement is no other than famous Gilderoy Lockhart who created this club to show defense spells to young students through battling their classmates.  
This week he build up a catwalk like thing where two students should battle each other just like Lockhart and Snape just did.  
And who other than Draco and Harry could be the first ones?  
The boys walk up the stairs and get in position about ten meters apart from each other.  
Both of them take a deep breath before Harry shouts:

"Flipendo!" 

And Draco stumbles backwards. Normally this spell would knock out a person but since Harry is a second year and talented but not precise and forceful enough to hurt anyone very badly, it only makes the blond stumble.  
Draco casts a tickle charm on Harry who sends back a fire ball which doesn't even reach Draco.  
This keeps going until Harry feels something hard hit his face and a stinging pain in his nose. Seconds later he feels and sees blood coming from his nose.  
Draco has broken his nose.

The club was banned a day after the incident and Harry went back to ignoring Draco. He regularly ate with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and stayed with them until curfew, just like last year. The only difference: Instead if following Harry around and telling Professors about their activities Draco kept to himself. Stopped speaking to someone and tried to figure out how to get those soft bonds of friendship back he had destroyed in the middle of first year.

"Why do you want to be friends with Potter anyway?" Pansy asks. "You´re already friends with me and Blaise. Why do you need more?" 

"Because I want more obviously." Draco´s confident smile fades with every second he thinks about what he just said. "And... he seemed nice last year. I really thought we could become friends."

"Draco, Draco, Draco don´t you remember what your father told you? You should become friends with the rich kids. Their parents could help you later on and I don´t really see any advantages in that Potter boy, except his fame but it´ll wear off the older he gets. So stop complaining and move on." Pansy says and puts a piece into her mouth.

Draco rolls his eyes and thinks about how he can get in touch with Potter again.   
He decides to just be friendly to Potter. Say hi to him in the halls and let him use the shower first etc. 

Harry found it weird. Draco´s sudden friendly behaviour was suspicious, at least that´s what Ron and Hermione thought and since they´re his best friends and they won´t lie to him right?   
After the third week Harry begins to mirror Draco´s greetings and starts to speak with him again. They mostly talk about school. Harry is horrible at potions and Draco sucks at defence against the dark arts so they teach other and get grades that are enough to pass easily.   
But Harry still spends most of his free tme with the two Gryffindors and Draco starts hanging out with Blaise more who is not a lot of fun but has read some great books so the two boys mostly read together.   
Harry gets detention again when Professor McGonagall finds him in the Gryffindor common room after curfew. She makes him sign Lockharts fanpost with the weird teacher once a week for a month.  
During their last meeting Lockhart walks around the school with him to look for incidents and stuff that could probably be dangerous. They meet Ron and take him with them to control a bathroom that is under reconstruction after Seamus, another Gryffindor, practiced exploding spells in there.   
Lockhart walks towards the edge of the hole in the ground and talks about how it reminded him of... whatever he has experienced before. Harry and Ron don´t really listen anymore but they follow his instructions anyway and hope that they can leave earlier when Lockhart suddenly turns around, probably to make his story more interesting.   
And then he stumbles, he loses his balance and falls into the hole. It´s about four meter deep and he probably didn´t die but when Madam Pomfrey arrives she orders Filch to immediately send an owl to St. Mungos. 

This evening after the most trouble has calmed down again Harry comes back to his dorm. Crabbe and Goyle are already asleep, Blaise is sitting in the common room to do his homework while Malfoy sits on his bed with a flickering candle on the nightstand reading a book he probably got from Blaise since it´s not a school textbook nor a potions book.  
When Harry enters Draco meets his eyes and smiles.

"Back again then Harry? What happened? I only heard some had to go to St. Mungos." 

"It´s Lockhart. He fell down the hole Seamus made in the bathroom. Ron and I thought he was dead but Madam Pomfrey says it´s a bad head injury but nothing else." Harry tells Draco the whole story and the two end up sitting on one bed with their pyjamas on while telling funny stories to each other. They don´t even notice Blaise coming in who shakes his head before going to bed. 

 

\-----------------------

#### Present day

"I think that was the first civil conversation we had since we met." Draco says. 

"I think that should be our "begin of friendship" moment. Who could imagine what we would be around six years and a lot of fights and weord moments later." Harry chuckles and lets out a breath.

 

_To be continued..._


End file.
